Hush My Little Yoshiki
by CorpsePartyAyushikiFan
Summary: Ayumi wants to repay Yoshiki for all he has done and now finally gets the chance. Ayumi x Yoshiki ONESHOT


**Sorry for not writing for a while, I decided I will make this oneshot then continue my other story. Enjoy this oneshot.**

 **Hush my little Yoshiki**

Ayumi was always a shy, quiet girl since she was little. The thought of people gave her a terrified and excited feeling. A person was filled with so many possible opportunities. They could be her friend or enemy, her true love or someone she hated. One move on her part could be her beginning or her end. It was that terrifying that she could begin or end in a single moment.

This was the beautiful nightmare she had lived in ever since she was a child. Every day she founded herself to be stuck in this dream of hers. Every day, that is, until she met a certain goofy, bleached haired delinquent. After the day she saved him for expulsion, Yoshiki slowly helped Ayumi wake up from her bad dream. Maybe it was his happy-go-lucky attitude that shone through in even the most awkward or depressing of times. Maybe it was his fierce determination that always gave her hope or his friendly nature.

They were many reasons that allowed Yoshiki Kishinuma to be her savior. The second Ayumi realized this, and boy, that had been an enlightening moment, she promised herself she would somehow repay him. Though she had no idea why she would ever need to offer her help to Yoshiki, of all people.

Until one night, when it happened. Ayumi had woken with a start, responding to the tug on her consciousness. Looking around the small ancient room, Ayumi tried to remember why she was there. Oh yeah, the party.

A little while ago, the two male best friends were hosting a celebratory victory party for the end of a long test, which they all passed (surprisingly Yoshiki as well). They had joked and laughed at each other until the very late hours of the night. Seiko had passed out first, nuzzling her various bottles of sake while snoring like a bulldozer. Soon after her best friend fell asleep Naomi said good night to the world as well andf ell into an uncomfortable sleep on the pots and pans they had used as noise makers earlier that night. Morishige blushed as he watched a certain brunette haired girl smile in her sleep. He then shook his head and loudly announced that he was going home. By this time Ayumi had started to blink herself awake and was starting to lose the battle.

"Yoshiki, show Shinozaki to an empty room. I'll take care of them," Satoshi sighed as his gaze landed on the snoring friends of his. Yoshiki laughed loudly before grabbing the blushing girl's hand and towing her out of the room.

"Don't worry, we prepared some rooms for you guys," Yoshiki explained, his smile taking up about half of his face and a blush slowly crawling across his face, "You can have the one across from us."

"Thanks Kishinuma-kun. Tell Mochida thank you as well," Ayumi wore a similar blush on her own cheeks as she cheerfully bid her friend goodnight. The bleached haired boy bobbed his head and ran down the hall, stuttering something about helping his best friend.

Now, Ayumi strained her ears to hear. Maybe she was hearing things . . . no, there it was again. A small whimpering noise that sounded like some baby animal made its way to her ears. She quietly stood and tip-toed to the door, putting her ear to the cool wood and listening for the sound again. It was dead silent for a couple of moments, but she heard the sound again. It was louder this time and seemed to come from the room across from her.

"Come on Ayumi, you can do it," she repeated to herself. The daunting darkness of the hallway gave her the imagination a scary playground. She dashed into the hallway and peered into the room slightly ajar door. One bed was not just occupied by a person, but by various books, pieces of clothing and multiple substances that look like they may have once been edible. The other bed was so tidy it was as if no had ever slept there. In the place of a human body was a piece of paper that probably explained Mochida's absence rested in his place.

From the messy cave came the whimpering sound once more. Creeping closer to the sleeping boy, Ayumi's eyes widened as she realized the sound was coming from _him_. Ayumi looked out of the window. Nope, fire wasn't raining from the sky. There weren't undead creatures walking around. Okay, the world definitely wasn't ending.

Yoshiki's face scrunched up, a low keening sound erupting from his throat. His bleached hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead, the blankets on his bed were tangled around his legs and his fingers were randomly twitching. Suddenly, his legs flailed and the sound escaped his mouth again. It took the blue eyed girl a couple of moments to finally figure out what was happening.

"Kishinuma. Kishinuma, wake up," she shook him urgently, as hard as she could, but the boy was like a brick when he slept. There was nothing in the world that can wake him up. Ayumi stepped back and tried to think of all the times she had nightmares when she was a child. She would wake up and run straight for her mother and father, who would place her back in bed and sing her a song until she fell asleep. She thought about her mother used to sing for her. Maybe if she changed the lyrics a bit . . .

 _ **Hush little Yoshiki, don't say a word**_

 _ **Ayumi's gonna get you a mockingbird**_

 _ **And if it flies away**_

 _ **Ayumi's gonna get Seiko to come and play**_

 _ **And if Seiko gets too weird**_

 _ **Ayumi's gonna see if Morishige disappeared**_

 _ **And if that nerd came and went**_

 _ **Ayumi's gonna check the alcohol for theft**_

 _ **And if Seiko took all the liquor**_

 _ **Satoshi will try to kick her**_

 _ **And when Seiko punches his face**_

 _ **Yoshiki will probably take his place**_

 _ **And Ayumi wants Yoshiki to know**_

 _ **She will be there through fire and snow**_

Ayumi looked down to see if her weird song was having any effect on the boy in front of her. His face smoothed out, and his jerky moments and whimpers had subsided. She smiled softly, leaning down to lightly kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight Yoshiki," she whispered, laying her head next to his. For tonight, she could be strong enough for the both of them.

"Thanks Ayumi . . ."

 **Please review and tell me if you liked it**

 **And sorry for the weird song, I'm not a good songwriter or poet.**

 **CorpsePartyAyushikiFan**


End file.
